


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by MrsM



Series: How we came to be [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, eventual birdflash, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsM/pseuds/MrsM
Summary: Dick is once again heartbroken. Will Wally be able to tell him it’s going to be okay?





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since Wally has last seen Dick look so destroyed. He has only seen such heartbreak on his best friends face three time: the time Wally sliced his wrists in front of him, when Jason died and almost a year ago when Wally returned. The first time Wally had been too heartbroken himself to realize until much later and the second time Wally had ended as broken as Dick. Therefore, Wally was terrified about what could have broken Dick Grayson once more and what would this new heartbreak would bring.

            It was a Tuesday. Wally had come home to his new apartment in Keystone completely wrecked from his second day of work as a CSI at the Keystone police department. He had planned to take a hot relaxing shower, eat some of Aunt Iris' leftovers from the weekend family dinner and fall asleep while watching 'SpongeBob' reruns. However, all of his plans flew out the window when he found Dick Grayson curled up on his sofa. He looked like a mess. His best friend was blankly staring at the blank TV screen. His eyes were red and his nose was running. Tear tracks still mapped his cheeks and his hair showed evidence of anxious running fingers. He had evidently been here for a while.

            Slowly, after taking off his shoes and dropping his bag and keys, Wally gently moved Dick so he was curled up with his head on Wally's lap. He didn't question what had brought him over, but simply ran his fingers through his hair waiting for Dick to speak up.

"It's Tim." Dick finally said. Wally immediately tensed. However, before he could panic, Dick cleared up his fears. "He's not dead." The relief that hit Wally vanished almost as soon as it came. After all, there were many things worse than death. Especially, in their line of work.

"Is he going to be okay?" Wally asked hoping not to put much pressure on Dick, but at the same time needing to know Dick would not lose another brother.

"I don't know. Will he?" Dick asked finally looking up at him. Wally knew hope was a dangerous thing, but at that moment, with Dick's hopeful eyes looking up at him, there was nothing more he wanted than to reassure Dick that Tim would be perfectly fine. Sadly, he could not.

"What happened?" Wally asked instead knowing Dick needed the push and that he needed to know what happened in order to help his best friend. After a few silent minutes, Dick spoke up.

"Tim became Robin because he said 'Batman needed a Robin'. Bruce was losing it after Jason and I…well, you know." Wally did know. Dick had been heartbroken and their fight couldn't have helped. Besides, even though they weren't speaking, Wally had heard rumors. Rumors of a Bat that was brutal and blood thirsty. Rumors of a prodigy that refused to set foot in Gotham. Bruce had gone dark…well, darker and like Dick had taken his anger on Wally, so had Bruce on Dick. "It was weird at first. Batman and Robin had always been people marked by tragedy but, Tim was just a kid who wanted to help. He still had his parents and he was the sole heir of a fortune. What could have motivated him to play dress up and beat Gotham's scum?" Dick's bitter tone implied that he knew the answer and it was probably the reason why he was here.

            Wally tried to realize for himself what could have gone wrong, but he didn't know Tim that well. Not like he had known Jason. The first few years of Tim as Robin, Wally and Dick weren't speaking to each other. They had only seen each other a couple of times and in those circumstances they hadn't even spoken. All he had known from the newest bird had been the snippets he had heard from Bart. Bart had said Tim was cool and that he was an even better hacker than Dick. Wally had silently disagreed and proceeded to leave the room not wanting to hear more about the Bat family. Afterwards, he had "died" and time had moved on without him. Once he returned, after the first tense moments of the overprotective Robin, Wally and Tim had been amicable with each other when he visited the manor and the watchtower. However, they had never been alone or had a one on one conversation. Therefore, Wally couldn't think of any strange actions from the bird. He now wished he had made a bigger effort to get to know Dick's "adoptive" brother.

"Tim's always been very dedicated. He even spends most nights at the manor. At first, we wondered what his parent's think he was doing but, Tim just said they were traveling and knew he was staying with us instead of at home with the maid." Dick continued. painting an image that Wally was finding familiar and didn't like at all. "His parents own Drake Industries and thus, have known Bruce for a very long time. Tim even went to some of the Wayne Galas before he became Robin at twelve. Because of this, we knew the Drake's were really busy people. One of their past time is searching and buying antiques so, they travel a lot. Tim had school and couldn't go with them so, he used to stay at home with the maid. After becoming Robin, he told his parents he and I became friends and asked if he could stay with us. Bruce, Alfred and I love having the kid over so, we didn't care that he stayed with us. Most rich kids are raised by the house maids and it isn't unusual for Gotham socialite to leave their kids to travel the world. Bruce's parents were an exception, so we didn't find it weird that the Drakes' traveled all the time and Tim spent only the Holidays and a couple of weeks a year with them. This summer, the Drake's decided to take Tim with them for a family vacation." Wally knew this. Tim had been pouting for a whole week after Tim was gone because he missed his little brother. Then, he had pouted even more because the Drake's had taken Tim to a remote area where there was no phone reception or internet. At the time, Wally had called Dick over-dramatic, but now fear clawed at his gut.

"Tim's arrival was set to be last week, but we didn't hear from him. I texted and called. I even emailed him! But, he didn't answer. Bruce said not to worry that he was probably resting from the vacation and Barbara prevented me from hacking and finding him. Yesterday, Bruce had a fundraiser at the Manor for the Children's Hospital. We all expected to see Tim then but, he didn't show. However, the Drakes did." Dick spat the Drake's name with so much hatred that Wally would have thought he had mentioned the Joker. Wally already knew what was coming next but, he couldn't stop Dick from talking now. His best friend needed this. However, instead of continuing, tears suddenly started falling down his face.

"He didn't want to go to the vacation Wally! I convinced him to do it!" Dick sobbed on Wally's shoulder. "He said Robin couldn't take time off and I told him he should spent time with his parent's because some of us couldn't. I guilt tripped him! This is all my fault." Wally knew denying it would not help Dick now. Instead, he tightly held his best friends as sobs rocked his body. An hour passed before, Dick could speak again.

"The Drake's said Timmy was sick, so I decided to visit him in my lunch hour. Alfred made soup and Bruce gave me a stack of books from the Manor's library. Nobody answered the door so, I slipped in. It took me some time to find Timmy's room. Everything was dark and when I turned on the lights…" Wally couldn't feel the air entering his lungs but, Dick's face was crumbling again so he didn't care if he suffocated. Dick's eyes were empty as he looked directly at Wally and uttered the words that he knew were coming. "They beat him." Even though he knew it was coming, the words shocked Wally. Memories of his own parents flashed before his eyes but, before he could get pulled by the darkness, Wally forced himself to snap out of it. Dick needed him.

"His body is just one giant bruise, Walls. He has a broken arm and two broken ribs. His throat is sore from all the screaming. I…he isn't even lucid. When I found him, his fever was so high that he didn't even know who I was." With this final words, Dick fully crumbled. Wally tried to contain his own tears, but it was inevitable. So they held each other for the longest time until, the sobs ceased and the tears dried. Through the window, Wally could see the sun slowly rising. He had work and his stomach was protesting with hunger. His face was probably a wreck and he still needed a shower. But he didn't dare let go of Dick. He would never let go if Dick asked him to. The sun had fully risen when the oldest bird spoke again. However, when he spoke, Wally wished he hadn't because he didn't know how to respond.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dick asked once more and Wally just stared because, he didn't know, will he? Wally didn't have the answer, so instead he gripped Dick even harder, trying to hold together their broken hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally knew he shouldn't be here. This was an extremely private family matter. Once upon a time, Wally was family to ALL of the Bat family members. Dick was his best friend and, besides his aunt and uncle, the person he loved most in this world. Barbara and Jason had become his younger siblings that loved to boss him around and mock him. Bruce was the grumpy bachelor uncle that he knew would do anything for him, even if he grumbled about it. However, nowadays, there was a new member in the Bat family and they were simply acquaintances. They weren't even friends, much less family. However, here he was knocking on his door to stick his nose in his private business.

He really shouldn't be doing this. The longer he thought about it, the stronger became the urge to speed away. However, the memory of Dick's desperate face didn't let him run away. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Wally had to force himself not to gasp. Dick had not being exaggerating when he said Tim was a giant bruise. Wally felt like he was looking into a mirror of what he would've looked like if he had never gained his powers. He forced down those thoughts, he was here for a reason.

Tim looked surprised to see him. His eyes were puffy not only from the punches, but also from crying. His left hand was in a cast and his legs had started shaking from being standing so long. Wally wanted to find the Drakes and kill them. Instead, he gesture Tim to sit back down on his bed. Although confused, the teen complied. His legs most really be giving him hell. Wally followed Tim inside and closed the door. The silence was awkward, but Wally was used to awkward.

"I am glad to see you're better Tim." Wally finally said. It was hard to believe that this was better, but Wally supposed that after three weeks of fever deliriousness, Tim's actual status was an example of extremely good health.

"Why are you here?" Tim asked ignoring his statement. Wally couldn't blame him. The teen had to be tired. The last thing Wally would want if he was in his shoes was for a random guy to barge in on his resting time. Sadly, people didn't always get what they want.

"Dick asked me to come talk to you." Wally answered truthfully and to the point. In his experience, bats didn't appreciate when you wasted their time.

"Why?" Tim asked confused. Wally couldn't blame him, he had asked the same thing when Dick came over. Wally had been writing a report at work when Dick texted he was coming over. He had been surprised, given that he hadn't seen him since his last breakdown. The bird had refused to leave Tim's side while he recovered. He had taken time off at work and from the team and had practically gone off grid. Therefore, Wally had known Dick's reason for coming over was either because something extremely good happened or most likely something really bad. He had being right, Dick had been a combination of furious and depressed when he arrived to his apartment. It had been another long night for Wally. "Wally, I need you to talk to him. Please." Dick had begged to a reluctant Wally. In the end, Wally had agreed.

"He thought it would do you good to talk to someone who could relate." Wally answered, but Tim still looked confused. Apparently, the young detective had not managed to hack all of Wally's records in the Bat computer. However, he was still a prodigy of Batman and soon realization filled his gaze. He pushed himself back against the bed, recoiling slightly from Wally and hugging his knees. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tim confirmed with a glare, but Wally didn't scare easily.

"You don't have to. I know I didn't. But eventually you should talk to someone whether be Bruce, Dick, Alfred, an expert or a complete stranger. Believe me, bottling it in will only affect you and those around you." Wally thought of his panic attacks, suicide attempts and how much suffering he put Iris, Barry and Dick through with each of them. He didn't want the same things to happen to Tim.

"I appreciate that you're here Wally, but I am fine." Wally just looked incredulously at him. Nobody in their right mind would look at Tim and say he was fine.

"Tim, you look like a truck ran you over."

"I've looked worse. This is nothing compared to what the Joker or Two-Face have inflicted."

"But _they_ weren't the one who did _this_ Tim." Even though Wally spoke quietly, Tim flinched so forcefully that you'd thought Wally had slapped him.

"This has never happened before. He didn't mean it." Wally wanted to cry for not only Tim, but also every child that had ever hoped that their parents weren't monsters. Every child that would one day wake up bloody and tired and would realize that it wasn't going to stop. Every child that started believing they deserved the cruel words and brute punches. Every child like himself had once been. But, this wasn't about himself or those children. This was about Tim. His best friend and sister's baby brother, his uncle's son and his grandparent's grandson. Tim still had hope and Wally wouldn't let that hope crush him until he became a shell of himself. Wally couldn't save those kids, but he could save this one.

"Tim, do you consider Dick and Bruce family?"

"Of course I do." Wally almost smiled at how insulted Tim sounded at Wally's question, but he needed to push forward. He knew from experience that the best way to help a bat was for them to arrive to conclusions themselves.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I just do."

"They also consider you family. As I consider them and they me, family. Why do you think that is? Why aren't we all simply friends."

"I don't know. You guys have grown together and stuff. I don't know, what does this have to do with anything?" In other circumstances, it would be amusing to see usual level headed Tim so rattled. However, now, it just hurt to realize how much Tim was lying to himself in order to protect those that had hurt him.

"True, we've grown together. However, I've also grown besides Kaldur, Miss M and Artemis and they are my best friends, but not necessarily family. They have their own families and people they love, but Dick, Roy, Bruce, Alfred, …. Jason and I needed more. When I met my Uncle Barry, I felt so alone. He and my aunt were the first people that made me feel special and loved and that's why they are my parents and my family. The same happened with Dick, Bruce, Roy, Barbara, Jason, Alfred, Leslie and the Garrick's. They cared for me when nobody else did and loved me despite all my flaws. That's what family and love means Tim. And that's why Bruce, Dick and Alfred are **your** family, because they love you no matter what and they would rather die than hurt you. Our parents don't really understand that Tim. If they did, then we wouldn't have had to search for our own family elsewhere."

"You done?" Tim asked coldly, surprising Wally. The speedster didn't think he had been harsh, but maybe he was wrong. "You don't know me or my parents. Just because you had shitty parents, it doesn't mean that mine are the same! Parents make mistakes all the time! It doesn't mean they don't love their kids." The words should've hurt Wally. However, he could see in Tim's eyes that he himself didn't believe it. Instead of mad, Tim's word were desperate and pleading. After all, Tim still had hope for his parents and Wally hated to be the one to take it away from him.

"Tim, I know that parents make mistakes, but you and I both know that some mistakes are worse than others." Wally said carefully trying not to infuriate the kid even more. It didn’t seem to work as Tim was already angrily opening his mouth to respond, but Wally didn't let him. "Some parents make the mistake of hitting their children and never do so again, but what your parents did to you goes beyond a mistake, kid. If you found a kid beaten blue and delirious with fever alone in his house, would you let him go back to them?"

"I never say I was going back." Tim said rapidly.

"You didn't have to." Even if that wasn't the reason why Dick had begged Wally to come over, he would've known. After all, even though they had utterly destroyed him, part of him still sometimes longed for his parents.

"Look, Wally, I understand why you guys are worried, but if my parents were abusing me I would know. This was a onetime thing. They aren't even here most of the time. I am fine."

"Tim, then, why didn't you want to go on that trip?"

"How do you know I didn’t? I never see my parents, of course I wanted to go. I just have so much responsibilities with the team and Gotham that I hesitated…I wanted to go." Wally really needed to talk to Bruce about Tim's lying skills. They sucked.

"Ok, so you are telling me that if you go back to the Drake's, they'll never put a finger on you? You are telling me that what happened had never happened before?" Wally asked trying to not let his incredulity shine through. He almost groaned when Tim weakly nodded. "You don't seem so sure, kid."

"Well, I can't predict the future West."

"Well, do you think that in the future it's possible that Dick or Bruce would ever beat you up?"

"NO! Of course not." Tim snapped and proceeded to recoil instantly at own his answer. Because he knew there were kids who could be certain their parents would never touch them. Wally and Time weren't one of those. Slowly, Tim let go of his façade and tears finally fell down his cheeks.

"Why would they do this?" He asked brokenly.

"I don't know, kid." Wally said hugging him close like he had done with Dick and Jason hundreds of times. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you are lucky Tim, because some of the most wonderful people in the world love you and want to be there for you. The Drake's may not see your value, but we do and we always will." Tim sobbed harder at Wally's words, but he didn't pull away. Finally, he had started to let go and accept what he already knew.

"Thank you Wally"

"It's nothing kid, like I said, we are family."

Wally knew things weren't fixed yet. Hell, they may never be. Hard decisions and moments would come. Tim was older than Wally had been, so he wouldn't be as shielded from the court cases already underway. And, unlike Wally, the custody battle would be harder since Bruce was not his blood relative. Moments of weakness would come and the sadness will attempt to swallow him whole. But Wally knew that Tim would eventually be ok. He had the full support and love of the Bat family and the team behind him. And Wally knew he would do anything to protect his new little brother too.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference the song "The Sound of Silence" by the American duo Simon & Garfunkel.


End file.
